


Between the Pages

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As strong winds blow over Magnolia, Natsu and Gray decide to give some use to Lucy's unoccupied apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tawnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawnia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: As usual, I don’t own anything

**Between the pages**

 

A cold winter had been punishing Magnolia for some weeks, making people either be safely behind closed doors and by a fireplace or leave Magnolia and go to warmer places. The grey skies added to the sad ambiance, threatening to unleash the rain they contained – for the time being.

The rustle of the trees was loud, leaves twirling and dancing at a frenzied pace before crashing sharply against the cobbled pavement, some buildings’ walls or splashing on the river.

The house of a certain blonde celestial mage was dark, silent – a hollowed space for the crazy background that the outside comprised. The owner was absent, away in some well deserved holidays with a good part of the female population of the Guild.

There was order in it, the bed was made, any last minute clothes were on the closet and, most importantly, neat stacks of paper were lined over the desk. Some half-formed ideas were scribbled down in pages of several sizes but the manuscript was safe with Lucy. There was no point in letting anyone undeserving take a look at it…

A loud crash echoed in the silent darkness. Low voices sounded, there was an amused laugh.

The door opened with a bang. Two figures were outlined against the yellow light from the hall. They stumbled inside, searching for the light switch.

As soon as the light bulb from the ceiling was turned on, the door was closed with a bang and both bodies crashed against it, a gasp escaping the dark haired one who was currently between the door and the body of a very impatient fire mage. Kisses were being pressed against his jaw line at the same time that a leg got in between his.

“You could hold on for a bit, you know?” Gray asked, an amused tone in his voice.

“Can’t… too long… since… last… time,” downward kisses were planted between the words. The fire mage sent a quick prayer to whoever would listen for Gray’s stripping habit. That meant that he only had some pants to contend with and the other would be out of them in a flash too. A tongue came to lick at the ice mage’s navel, eliciting a slightly choked gasp from the other.

“Mmm?” he asked teasingly.

“Shut up. Just – do something.”

“I see that the cold didn’t cut your urge…” the fire mage said, distractedly, working on the dark haired one’s pants.

“Cold? What cold?” Gray snorted. “This is like summer to m-!” his words ended up in a loud whine as Natsu had just engulfed his erection.

The fire mage had his left hand grasping tightly onto the other’s hip while the right was working on the other’s member in tandem with his mouth, the warmth and wetness blowing Gray’s mind.

As the ice mage was nearly on the brink, the dragon slayer let go of him, looking up with playful eyes. Gray clenched his teeth and was about to say something nasty when Natsu got up in a flash and pushed him so that they were by Lucy’s desk. Natsu maneuvered him so that he was leaning against it, some sheets already scattering under the ice mage’s forearms. However, Gray couldn’t move, a hand on the small of his back ensured that he wouldn’t get up. Gray leaned up a little more heavily on the desk, his unattended erection was demanding attention and Natsu didn’t pay him any mind, preferring to rummage through the bookshelves that were high on the wall.

A frown creased his eyebrows and drops of sweat (Natsu’s hand was getting a little warmer than he was comfortable with) were starting to run through his forehead and down his back.

Finally, Natsu did a victorious noise and the hand lifted. Gray was beginning to get up, neck turning and mouth opening to ask – something – but only a startled noise escaped from his throat.

Something _burning_ had just dropped onto his back.

Bunching some blank sheets on his hands, he managed to turn to Natsu, noticing his grin as whatever was that was on his back slid down, heading for the carpeted floor.

“What the fuck was that? That’s fucking burning!”

A snort came from Natsu.

“Burning? Hardly. This has only been slightly heated. No need to worry,” and he presented Gray a small flask with a golden something solidified inside the transparent glass.

“This, is to help us having fun… I had hidden it here the other time and –“

“Wait. When was that again?”

“I didn’t say when. Now, shut up and let me do this. It’s been a long time since-“

“It’s been two weeks!” Gray commented, in exasperated amusement. “Gods, you can be such a pervert…”

The drops were falling down his back, warm hands massaging his sore muscles – yep, that last mission had been a bit tougher than expected… - and cutting his trail of thought.

A kiss was planted on the back of his neck Natsu inhaling Gray’s scent deeply.

“Who cares about how long it was exactly. I’ve wanted this since last time,” two fingers descended and started playing teasingly around Gray’s entrance, the slippery fluid enhancing the touches.

Gray snorted. “Well, in that case, go ahead,” he straightened, leaning against Natsu, one hand grabbing Natsu’s head and leading it so that their lips met.

Two fingers plunged into his hole, Natsu fingering the ice mage quick and efficiently – he really didn’t want to lose time – but Gray wasn’t able to do anything else but bite the fire mage’s lower lip.

“Ngh, careful.” His admonishment earned him another finger, the fire mage’s digits crooked and grazed the bundle of nerves deep inside Gray. The ice mage contracted involuntarily and dug his nails in the palms of his hands that by then were on the desk, supporting him. His breath came in gasps, he was panting and mumbling incoherent orders at the fire mage.

Natsu smirked as his fingers slipped from Gray. He slicked his member and pushed inside his lover in one thrust, then paused, as the other adjusted.

Gray’s head dipped until it touched the wooden table top. Drawing ragged gasps as he regained his breath and adjusted to the other’s girth. Bracing himself on his elbows, Gray pushed against Natsu, signaling that he could continue.

Natsu grasped Gray’s hips and started moving, leaning his weight against the other and hitting places that made the ice mage twitch. His slicked hand traced Gray’s torso, pausing to pinch at the pebbled nipples.

Gray was being overwhelmed by pleasurable sensations, he could even feel Natsu’s puffed breaths on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. And he was getting close, too close. His left hand descended to his prick, holding it but in no time his hand was being pushed away, Natsu’s warm hand taking a hold of it. Gray could only grip the edges of the desk as the hand that worked him sped up at the same time that the bundle of nerves was being hit with nearly every upstroke. It was maddening and Gray wanted to let go. When he voiced his thoughts Natsu’s reaction was to bite the back of his neck, possessively.

His orgasm hit him with extreme force, rushing through and from his body as it hadn’t in a long time. The following contraction of his body threw Natsu over the edge too, Gray could feel the warmth filling him and coating his insides before the fire mage slumped and leaned completely over Gray. Both collapsed on the wooden desk.

Slowly, their breaths evened out and Natsu slipped from Gray, gingerly.

Gray could feel him staring at him as he felt some of the fluid sliding down his inner thigh. Glancing back he noticed the pleased grin Natsu had as he hurried to the bathroom.

“Smile all you want. Next time I’ll be the one-“ he cut himself off abruptly.

“What were you saying?” Natsu reemerged from the adjoining room with a damp cloth in his hand. He looked questioningly at Gray – seeing as he didn’t say anything, he approached the other, who was looking at the table with a focused look. “What?”

“Nothing… just… we have a lot of cleaning up to do. Take a look at Lucy’s desk,” Gray looked up at the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked and understood what Gray meant. The table was in complete disarray, sheets scattered across it, some had fallen, some were crushed and – what was worse – semen streaked a line across a good number of them.

“Oops, hehe,” Natsu muttered unapologetically. “Don’t worry, she won’t see a thing.”

Gray turned around, eyebrow arching in a disbelieving way. “She won’t?”

“Nope, but now that we’re at it, we can mess around a little longer…” the fire mage’s hands rested on the other’s hips and helped him sitting on the desk, the rustle of the paper sheets going unnoticed to both.

They kissed passionately.

“Fine,” Gray said with a malicious smile as Natsu spread his legs apart, “we can do that for a little while, but then, you’re going to clean this up all by yourself.”

“What? No fair!” Natsu whined and threw an exasperated look at his lover.

“It’s your choice… I know how messy you can be sometimes…” Gray leaned back and spread his legs more, giving Natsu one hell of a view.

“Seriously, that’s so not fair. You know how hard to resist you are when you get like that…” one of the fire mage’s hands had raised to trace the slowly growing erection, down the perineum and stopping at the still slippery entrance.

“As I said, it’s your choice…”

“You’re evil…” Natsu grumbled. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

He almost couldn’t finish his sentence because Gray’s mouth covered his at the same time that the ice mage’s legs curled around his waist, making Natsu lean forward and cover the other’s body.

Outside, rain had started falling as the sharp winds still blew. Weather still tried to make people stay indoors – which, for now, suited Natsu and Gray perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This was just a small drabble that I wrote to try to cheer up a friend. It’s a PWP as simple as they come – I usually like to add some more things but now, I’m way too worried about other things so… meh, could be better and bigger. One day I might insert it somewhere. Maybe…  
> And I think I messed up a little with the layout of the house… hehe, you win some, lose some…  
> And the boys were a bit OoC too, so my apologies.  
> Anyway, Tawnia, I hope this managed to distract you for a little while. I hope things are starting to look up over there but I’m sure that in the end everything will be okay. ;)  
> This is unbeta-ed so far, so yeah, the typos are my fault entirely. I only sat down for a little while and typed this. *shrugs*


End file.
